


Getting To Know You (In Battle)

by Kona



Series: Filling The Canvas And Getting To Know You [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But only a Little pining, Cluelessly Hot Byleth, Edelgard is just sort of having a Moment here guys, F/F, Gay Panic, Good Dad Jeralt, Hubert Screams Silently, Pining, Pre Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Sparring, They're happy right now so no sadness here yet nope, oblivious byleth, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona
Summary: Edelgard wasn’t sure how she felt about this new professor. Granted they had saved her life, with what seemed like casual ease, but this Byleth Eisner was someone unlike anyone she'd ever met. And she was determined to learn about her, so why was this woman so elusive? It was like trying to catch rain in your hands, one droplet at a time. Madding and futile.That idea would change though, rather suddenly.It was thanks to Caspar, really.





	Getting To Know You (In Battle)

**Author's Note:**

> /Emerges from her goblin hole with a dead switch, raccoon eyes, and a thousand fic ideas/ Fire...Emblem....  
Three Houses is very good and it gives off Big Gay Energy even with the 'straight' characters because let's be real there are some pretty gay endings for some of these kiddos. Anyways, I love all the Lords equally and I will be writing fic for all Three because Reasons but I needed to write some Gay Panic Edelgard because let's be honest with ourselves. When one is presented a chance to ruin Edelgard's day with a lady...one must take it. Beside that I want more Jeralt and Byleth interactions so this gave me a chance to kill two birds with one stone. I'll probably write more in this continuity because it's easy, but we'll see what happens.  
Anyways, Cluelessly Hot Byleth and Gay Panic Edelgard ahoy, y'all. Also sorry for dunking on Caspar I love him. And Also Hubert is Here I Guess?

Edelgard wasn’t sure how she felt about this new professor. Granted they had saved her life, with what seemed like casual ease, but this Byleth Eisner was someone unlike anyone she’d ever met. She had assumed that Hubert and herself had cornered the market on stoicism. Even Dimitri’s retainer Dedue could be likened to stone. But their carefully cultivated emotions couldn’t hold a candle to their new teacher. 

Edelgard wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen the woman smile. Or frown. Or really, give any other emotion other than pure determination on the battlefield. They furrowed their brow rarely, and even in the face of hilarity they didn’t do more than a single chuckle. It was frustrating how hard it was to get a read on her. It had been almost two months of careful observation as she stood in front of the Black Eagles and taught them tactics and reason. 

Still. Nothing. 

It was infuriating. She hated being poor at any skill, and reading people had always been something she excelled at. So why was this woman so elusive? It was like trying to catch rain in your hands, one droplet at a time. Madding and futile.

That idea would change though, rather suddenly. 

It was thanks to Caspar, really. (A rare statement on any day.)

“Hey Professor!” He was loud, even early in the morning, “I heard you and Captain Jeralt still go out and fight, is that true?” He was leaning forward over his desk, his notes (bare bones as usual) crushed under his hands. 

Byleth paused in her writing at the board and turned to Caspar, her eyes a bit confused. “We aren’t working as mercenaries anymore, if that’s what your asking, Caspar.” A little wistful. Edelgard noticed, her grip on her chalk tightening a bit. 

“Nah, I mean training! I thought that only the knights could train together?” Caspar was still determined to get an answer.

Byleth’s stance relaxed, a hand resting on her hip now, “Yes we train together. He’s still my father, after all.” There was a low murmur among her classmates at that, “Besides that, there aren’t many professors here who could match me. How else would I train?”

The confidence was astounding. But it was true. Even from the little she’d seen in their initial meeting and in their mock battle, Edelgard knew that this woman was deadly. She’d heard whispers of the fact that their quiet teacher was nicknamed the ‘Ashen Demon’. An impressive feat considering that she was so young. 

“How come I’ve never seen it then? It must look so cool!” Caspar’s excitement was only matched by the whining edge to his voice.

The barest hints of a smirk on the edge of Byleth’s lips accompanied a cock of the head, “You must not wake up early enough then. We train at dawn. Feel free to join us.”

Now _ that _ was interesting. Edelgard had heard how strong the former Captain was, and to see him cross blades with his protege...that was something that merited a visit; at least once. 

\--

It turns out that it was harder to wake up at dawn than previously anticipated though, as most of the students fail to join Byleth for her morning routine. Edelgard herself, barely caught Byleth polishing her blade at the  _ end _ of her morning routine. The look Byleth gives her makes her flush. Her eyes seem to say ‘ _ not quite early enough _ ’. Those eyes, bright blue and brimming with emotions her face didn’t betray, were starting to help Edelgard on her quest to figure out this mysterious woman. She didn’t like the way looking into them made her heart feel tight, however. 

It took another couple of tries to finally wake up early enough. Hubert had to wake her, pressing coffee in a large mug into her hands, as they walked to the training grounds. She was surprised to see a few other joining in the spectacle. 

There were a few of the Blue Lions house actively training this early in the day. Her own step brother and his right hand man were sparring and running through drills with Felix and Ingrid. They seemed to have their own routine, hardly even looking over to the other half of the training grounds where Byleth was talking with her father about something while stretching. 

She wasn’t in her usual outfit, favoring a sleeveless tunic and leggings with supple leather boots. Her hair was bound up in a horsetail and her hands and wrists were wrapped in braces. Jeralt was equally stripped of his usual armors to plain training gear. The two easily swung their swords around, and Edelgard noticed with a bit of shock that the two were using live steel. 

Even blunted as the two practice blades were, Byleth refused to let her own students use them. They’ve been practicing with wooden training weapons until she could be sure they were ready for the responsibility of taking a life. She felt a bubble of indignation that Byleth was allowed to train with what she was forbidden to, but that was quickly squashed by the oppressive air that suddenly filled the training ground as the two Eisners faced off. 

With a loud roar, Jeralt and his daughter easily crossed blades, the sound of steel against steel chasing any lingering sleep from Edelgard’s mind. All she could see was the fluid motions of two professionals vying for the upper hand against each other. Each attack was precise and had the weapons not been blunted, deadly. Even so, each was met with a parry or block with a level of ease that set Edelgard on edge. They made it look like a dance. A deadly dance. 

The rumors were true then, and not for the first time Edelgard was overjoyed that Byleth had chosen their class to lead. She would not wish to face this woman in combat. She was a force to be reckoned with. She was captivated, and she noticed that even the Blue Lions had stopped their own training to watch.

The two former mercenaries pulled no punches as they traded blows. This wasn’t the careful prodding that Byleth had given to the Eagles during training, testing their reflexes and might. These were ear ringing stabs and slashes as blade met blade. Edelgard could only stare in awe at her professor’s form. 

Muscles straining and flexing, as sweat began to accumulate under the tunic, it began to stick. And as it stuck Edelgard watched the muscles working beneath it. Every inch of her body was working as one, like a moving sculpture. And- _ oh. _ This was not the time to be feeling suddenly warm in the worst way; But here Edelgard was, face flushed, watching with her heart beginning to pound out of her chest. 

Byleth’s face, in particular was catching her attention. Here was where all the emotion was going. To the sheer focus on her face, brow furrowed and mouth pressed in a thin line of concentration. The fire in her eyes as she pushed her advantage on an opening her father left her. The enjoyment was clear. It was in every inch of her body language. 

_ So to know her I must cross blades with her. _ The thought was foolish, and Edelgard had no doubt that the woman would have her on the floor in but a few moments.  _ Not that that would be a bad thing... _ her mind supplied, to her growing horror. 

She wasn’t sure how long the two spent trading blows. Bruises and welts grew on the two as their blades hit true, before they finally locked blades one last time, heels digging into the dirt as they pressed against each other. 

Byleth was strong, but her father had the advantage of height and weight. She lost an inch, and then another, until their blades broke apart as Byleth stumbled back from the force of the blow. Jeralt didn’t bother pressing his advantage, instead optioning to laugh. He fisted the front of his tunic, half drenched himself, and tried to smear the sweat out of his eyes. Edelgard moved without thought towards the two of them so she caught the tail end of Jeralt’s words as he offered a hand to his daughter. 

“Sorry to trounce you in front of you prized student, kid.” He pulled Byleth up, and he motioned over his shoulder to where Edelgard was waiting, “I was wondering why you were pushing harder than usual. Maybe she should watch more often. I get more out of you that way.” He ruffled Byleth’s hair, already half loose from the horse tail, and Edelgard watched as the teacher squawked at the motion, batting her father’s large hand away from her head.

Jeralt turned and faced Edelgard, and despite herself, she straightened up. Relaxed or no, Jeralt always gave off an imposing aura. It did not bode well for anyone to be at ease around him. Especially someone like her. He grinned, patting her roughly on the shoulder, hearing Hubert start to hiss under his breath at the impertinence. 

“She’s embarrassed about losing in front of you, so don’t tease her too much, alright?” He sounded amused as he whispered it to her, and without waiting for a response he was off to the other side of the ring, going to chat with Dimitri about something. 

She was embarrassed? Edelgard regarded her teacher with critical eyes. She couldn’t see it. A little annoyance in the way that she tried to straighten out her hair, and the tilt of her brow, but as far as embarrassment? How was he able to see it? 

_ He is her father, he would know her better than you. _

That thought rankled her a little. She didn’t want anyone to know her teacher better than her. Even as soon as this, she knew that Byleth was going to be pivotal to her ambitions. Beyond even that, she was a fascinating person that Edelgard just wanted to know everything about. 

As Byleth walked over to her, Edelgard was pulled from her thoughts. She didn’t seem to have undergone any sort of strenuous activity, by the way that her gait was as smooth as ever. The only clue was the drying layer of sweat that still gave Byleth a slight glow. She’d already placed her sword on a rack as well, so her hands are free as she meets Edelgard.

“You actually made it this time.”

“Yes well, I had some assistance.” Edelgard motions to her coffee, and then to Hubert at her side. “You fought admirably.”

Byleth shook her head a bit, the edge of her mouth twitching a bit downwards, “There’s no need to flatter me, Edelgard. I know I was getting sloppy with my parries. A bit rich coming from someone who scolded you for that the other day.”

So her father hadn’t been lying. She  _ was  _ embarrassed. 

“You fared far better than I or our classmates could have.” She pressed on, “You should give yourself credit where it’s deserved, my teacher.”

“If you say so, it must be true then. Your eye is critical enough to trust.” Byleth’s voice was warm, her eyes soft. The way she praised Edelgard made her heart flutter a bit. The moment was ruined by a slight wince as Byleth shifted. “Though, perhaps I shouldn’t take too much credit from you.”

Without a care in the world to propriety and against Edelgard’s weak protest, Byleth lifted her tunic over her head and pulled it off. Immediately, Edelgard’s mouth went dry and her eyes widened. 

Byleth’s torso glistened with sweat, and it collected slightly in the small divots in her collarbones. Her abs were impressive, and Edelgard distantly thought if the men in their class could see them they’d suddenly feel emasculated by them. Her arms, something Edelgard had seen countless times, seem all the more powerful when she can see the shoulders they’re attached to. A childish urge to ask Byleth to pick her up comes and goes in a flash, and she flushed at the thought of her teacher sweeping her up in her arms. 

She’d seen bits and pieces of her professor’s torso in the past. Her unconventional outfit saw to that. And she’d be lying to say she hadn’t been curious to see everything. But this? This was almost too much. She was resplendent. Chiseled and beautiful in a dangerous way; just like a weapon. Edelgard wanted to explore every inch of it. She wanted to-

_ Oh no. _

Byleth tutted, pressing her hand to her hip, “He got me good there. I’ll have to watch my left side more carefully. I’m dropping my guard there.” she murmured, running her hand over a blossoming bruise. There were quite a few of them starting to bloom over her torso.

“Do you need to go to Professor Manuela?” Edelgard finally makes her mouth work as she took in the wounds on Byleth’s form. 

Byleth places a hand on her shoulder, and Edelgard can feel the warmth as it seeps through the layers of clothing to her skin. Her heart is thundering in her chest. Byleth is too close to her. She can feel the warmth radiating off of the former mercenary in waves.

“I’ll be fine. They’ll heal up before the end of the day.” Her eyes are kind and warm, “Thank you though, Edelgard. I can return your kindness by bringing your mug back to the dining hall. I’m heading there now, after all.”

Edelgard nodded jerkily, letting Byleth’s free hand take the mug from her own hand. Her hand stayed in the air, motionless, as Byleth moved past her. It took her a moment to turn, and just caught the tail end of Byleth’s shoulders moving sinuously as she threw the tunic back over her head and onto her body. 

“We should head to the dining hall ourselves, Lady Edelgard. The rest of our class will be there soon and we still need to prepare for morning lectures.” Hubert’s voice cut through her haze of hormones. His hand between her shoulder blades gently pushing her forward brought her back down to reality. “Lest we get caught up talking to the Lions as well.”

“...Right. Thank you for accompanying me, Hubert.” Edelgard flicked her hair over her shoulder, straightening up once again. She still felt a little hot under the collar, but now with a little distance between herself and the professor she felt more like herself. More in control. 

Still-

“Hubert, I’m going to be amending my schedule to attend morning training with our professor for the foreseeable future. It would do well for us to procure some more coffee beans.”

Hubert had always had the tact to not say more than was necessary. That serves him well here, in the face of his lady’s sudden realization that there was something to enjoy about the human form. Particularly the Professor’s form.

“...Of course, Lady Edelgard.”


End file.
